Against the Tide
by indigoskylar
Summary: This story takes place after La Casa De Papel part 2. It is a reimagining of what might have happened after Raquel Murillo found Sergio Marquina in Palawan, Philippines. #AlternateUniverse #Serquel #RaquelAndSergio
1. Follow You Down

**CHAPTER 1: Follow You Down**

Raquel Murillo stood at her spot apprehensively as she stared at the man she hadn't seen for a year. The man who not only she had fallen in love with but also the man who happened to be the most wanted bank robber in Spain. She smiled tentatively at him as he grinned at her with a twinkle in his eyes. He was sitting at a bar within a sprawling beach resort in Palawan, Philippines. It was the middle of the afternoon. The sun was shining. The air was balmy. From a distance, Raquel could hear the gentle waves of the sea. God knows how long he had been sitting there, or if he's waiting for her there at all.

Looking at him, Raquel felt a rush of emotions came over her. She felt anxious, scared even. She felt a twang of pain as she remembered the last time they saw each other. How hurt she was when she found out about his real identity. But those emotions were quickly replaced with something else. This was the man she had come to love in the most difficult and trying days of her career as a police inspector. And all the love she felt before now came rushing back to her.

She approached him just as he stood up to greet her.

"Raquel…," he greeted her with a smile.

"Sergio," she responded, looking up at him.

"You finally found me. I'm so glad to see you here," said Sergio. He searched her face.

"I… I found the clue you left just a few days ago. And I didn't… I wasn't sure if I'd come here to look for you, but ̶ " Raquel stammered.

Sergio nodded with a serious look on his face.

"I know, I know. I understand," he sighed deeply and looked away for a moment then glanced at the bartender standing behind the bar not far from them. The bartender was pouring a glass of Long Island iced tea for a customer. He didn't seem to hear them.

"Look, Raquel. I'm going to believe that you're here not because you want to arrest me. Or that you brought the police here with you," he said in a low voice.

"I want to believe you're here because you and I have something special. That you still have feelings for me too. Because if you ask me, my feelings for you haven't changed."

"I'm not a police inspector anymore," she answered firmly. "I quit after you escaped. So I'm not here to turn you in."

"So why did you come, Raquel?" Sergio prodded.

"I came because… because I wanted to see you again. And because I… I missed you," Raquel said biting her lip and shifting her feet anxiously.

She looked up at him.

"I missed you too," he said softly. He gently led her away from the bar towards a corner.

"Raquel, I know there are still many things left unsaid between us. And I'm deeply sorry for hurting you.

But if you give me a second chance, I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll treat you right. And I'm ready to tell you everything. How we did the bank heist, who were the people involved, their real names – everything! I promise I won't hurt you or lie to you again."

Raquel stared into his eyes. She could see the sincerity and love in his eyes. And in that moment, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body against hers again. She wanted to believe everything he's saying but a part of her was reluctant to give in to her emotions. Her years of training and experience as a police inspector have taught her to be pragmatic and skeptical, especially around criminals.

But Sergio Marquina was no ordinary criminal. He had a lot of sympathizers. He was considered as a hero by many in Spain – a modern Robin Hood. He and his cohorts became a symbol of the resistance against a corrupt government.

"Please Raquel, give me another chance to make it right between us," he pleaded.

Sensing her hesitation, Sergio reached for her hand.

"Look, if you're worried about Paula and your mother, they could come and live here with us."

"Live here with you? On this island?"

"Yes. Isn't that what I've told you before back at your house? I asked you to come away with me to an island and you can bring them along with us. We'd be like family. I'll make you happy. We'll make it work."

A long pause passed between them.

"Oh, I don't know!" said Raquel shaking her head. She looked confused.

Sergio inched closer towards her. He cupped her face with one hand.

"Raquel, you don't have to decide now. I'll give you time to think about it. You can go back to your hotel and think it over. I'll come back here tomorrow – right here in the same spot, on the same time. I'll wait for you until 6:00PM. If you're not here by then, I'll know your decision. That means you don't want to be with me anymore. It would hurt me deeply, but I won't hold it against you."

Raquel turned her face away with a deep sigh. He let go of her. She looked around them. She didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to live with him here on the island. For starters, she had to give up a lot of things if she decided to stay with him. For a few minutes, she stared off at the horizon. Then she turned and looked at him.

"Let me think about it, okay?" she said.

He nodded in relief. He realized he was holding his breath until she spoke.

"I… I have to go now."

"Of course," he responded. He stepped aside and gestured towards the exit of the resort.

She gave him a small smile before turning away and walking towards the exit.

Sergio watched Raquel walk away.


	2. If I Stay with You, Am I Choosing Wrong?

**CHAPTER 2: If I Stay with You, Am I Choosing Wrong?**

Raquel was restless. It was past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. She'd been tossing and turning in her hotel bed for a couple of hours now. Her mind hadn't stop racing since she left Sergio at that beach resort.

She came back straight to her hotel after their talk. She tried to clear her head by swimming in the hotel pool, but the arrival of boisterous guests in the pool with their children in tow made her retreat back to her room for some peace and quiet. She contemplated going out again and explore the local attractions in the area but she didn't really have the energy for it. Not in this critical time in her life. Besides, she didn't come here in Coron, Palawan for a vacation. She came here for the sole purpose of finding Sergio. And now that she found him, she had to make a decision.

When dusk came, Raquel went down from her room for an early dinner. An old couple from Adelaide, Australia approached her in the hotel restaurant and chatted with her for a few minutes. Raquel tried to keep up with the conversation but her mind was somewhere else. Eventually, the old couple left her alone and Raquel ate her dinner in peace.

Now in bed, Raquel still hadn't made up her mind. Should she stay with Sergio or should she go back to Spain and just focus on raising her daughter Paula? If she stay with him here, what would become of her and Paula? Would her mother be even willing to come and live here? Could Raquel be able to live with herself knowing that she's living with a criminal? A criminal who's been hiding from the police for a year now.

For the nth time, Raquel turned in her bed. She stared at the glowing light of the clock on her bedside table. Her mind was still full of Sergio and his promises of living together a happy life on the island. Beautiful words from a beautiful criminal. She didn't doubt his sincerity. She could feel that he still loved her. But did she still love him? Was she in love with the real Sergio or only with Salva, his disguise when she first met him?

Oh, but how she missed him and ached for him after he was gone. There were nights when she wished he was with her. But she had no way of contacting him. After the investigation about the robbery died down, Raquel found herself wondering where Sergio could have gone and if he's somewhere safe.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Coron, Sergio was in his bed staring at the ceiling. He, too, couldn't sleep. Seeing Raquel again earlier felt like a dream. He thought he would never see her again. Despite leaving a clue for her on the postcards he gave her, he doubted Raquel would follow him here in Palawan. He hurt her too much to even deserve it. But he didn't lose hope. He held on to that small conviction he got from her the last time they saw each other at the hangar – his hideout during the heist. She told him that she's with him in the fight against the police during the robbery. She also bought him time, and that's why he and his fellow robbers were able to get away.

But now that she's here and while he waited for her decision, he couldn't help but worry. Would Raquel give him another chance? Would she be willing to accept him and his criminal past?

He closed his eyes fiercely and hoped for the best.

A slight noise from the other room across his distracted Sergio. He thought of his companion living with him in the house not far from the beach resort. He hadn't told him about Raquel yet. But hopefully he would know soon enough.

* * *

_UP NEXT: What will Raquel tell Sergio? And who is the person living with Sergio? Read the next chapters to find out! _


	3. Turning Point

**CHAPTER 3: Turning Point**

It was a lazy, sunny afternoon when Raquel found herself sitting in a corner at a local coffee shop. She wore a light, powder blue top and a pair of white cropped pants. She had just spent hours earlier exploring a few of the local town attractions with the help of some friendly locals. Raquel found out that distracting herself with a little bit of exploring and souvenir shopping helped clear her head somehow after a sleepless night. By the time she was done, it was almost three in the afternoon.

She's been in the coffee shop for thirty minutes now and truth be told, she still hadn't made up her mind about Sergio. She sipped the remaining coffee in her cup and pushed her empty plate away. Then she stood up from her seat with her belongings and made her way out of the coffee shop. Outside, a small group of tourists wandered about – each carrying various souvenir items. Coron was a small town in Busuanga Island, Palawan and Raquel observed that the area was not heavily populated with tourists at this time of year. Coincidentally, the island where Sergio was staying was also called Coron. But it's a much smaller island than the one where Raquel was now.

Balancing several bags in her hands, she hailed a tricycle nearby – which was a small local transport quite similar to Thailand's motorized rickshaws. Raquel reached her hotel in no time. Feeling hot and sweaty, she headed straight to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once done, she changed to a cream, floral maxi dress that accentuated her tall frame and slender figure.

Still barefoot, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It's 4:30PM already. She began to panic and paced back and forth in her room. What should she do now? Her hotel reservation was only until tomorrow morning. So it's either she go back to Spain by then or stay here in Palawan with Sergio.

Her eyes suddenly fell on the red envelope peeking out from one of her bags on the floor. It was the envelope that Sergio gave her the last time they met in that café in Spain. It contained the postcards with the coordinates to Palawan – the clue he left her. Raquel bent and pulled the envelope out from the bag. She sat on the edge of her bed holding it. This was the turning point for Raquel. Staying with him would mean there's no going back to her old life forever.

She reached for her phone lying on the bed and checked the GPS tracker. She could see that it's still turned off.

Then she knew. Deep down she knew what she wanted the minute she turned off the GPS tracker in her phone as she was about to drift off to sleep in the wee hours of that morning. She just wasn't ready to accept it. But now she must face it and accept the consequences of what she was about to do.

She glanced at the clock again. It's 4:38PM. If she hurried, she might be able to catch the last boat ride to the smaller island where Sergio was staying. She quickly strapped on a pair of brown sandals, grabbed her phone and bag then headed for the door.

Twenty minutes later, Raquel was at the dock desperately searching for an available boat that would take her to the smaller island. Most of the pump boats had been out to sea the whole day and hadn't come back yet. She spotted two pump boats moored at the far end.

"Excuse me sir, can you take me to Coron Island?" she asked as she quickly approached an old stout man standing on the dock beside one of the moored boats.

"Sorry, I don't accept passengers anymore at this time. I'm done for the day," the man answered shaking his head.

Raquel went over to the next pump boat. She looked around for the owner who seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Where is the owner of this boat?" she asked the stout man.

But the stout man just shrugged his shoulders. Raquel sighed impatiently. She was running out of time. She was hoping to get to the island before 6:00PM. She walked a little farther and looked around again.

Finally, a tall man emerged from a distance.

"Sir, are you the owner of this boat?" she asked the tall man, pointing her finger towards the second boat.

He nodded.

"Can you take me to Coron Island?"

The man slightly frowned.

"At this time? No, it will be getting dark soon. It's not the best time to go out to sea," the man said.

"But please sir, I need to go there now. Someone's waiting for me there," Raquel pleaded.

The man remained unconvinced.

"Look, I'll pay you double. Just take me to the island."

The man looked at the far horizon then at the gentle waves of the sea. There was still sunlight and the water was calm.

"Alright miss, but we have to hurry," the man finally agreed.

"Of course," she replied.

He helped her get on the boat then untied the boat from the dock.

Soon, they were cruising the calm waters and heading towards the other island.

"How long until we get to the island?" asked Raquel as she sat on the boat.

"We'll be there in about thirty minutes," the man replied.

Raquel bit her lip. A look of concern crossed her face.

"I hope I could get there in time," she thought.

* * *

_UP NEXT: Will Raquel be able to make it on time? Will she meet the mysterious man living with Sergio? Read the next chapter to find out!_


	4. One Step Closer

**CHAPTER 4: One Step Closer**

Sergio checked his watch anxiously. This was the day that he'd find out if Raquel would come and live with him on the island. That morning, as he put on his white checkered shirt and khaki pants, he couldn't help but wonder what the day would bring for him. He was scared to know what Raquel's decision would be but at the same time excited at the possibility of them being together again.

He had been sitting at the al fresco bar inside the beach resort for more than an hour now. In fact, he'd been roaming around the beach resort for most of the afternoon and kept coming back to the bar to see if Raquel was there. But every time he looked, she wasn't there.

Now it's already ten minutes before six o'clock and she's still not in the spot where they were supposed to meet.

Sergio took another gulp of his lemonade and fidgeted.

_What if she decided not to come back here after all?_ He thought, looking troubled.

_But surely, she would consider…_

His reverie was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a tourist beside him.

"Lovely sunset, eh?" remarked the tourist who was holding a drink. He nodded at the orange sky far above them and smiled at Sergio.

From the looks of him, Sergio could tell the man to be about fifty or sixty. He had a deep tan and was wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat, which looked ridiculous in that hour as the sun was already low.

"Uh, yes. It is indeed," Sergio replied with a small smile.

He wasn't really in the mood to have a small talk with strangers. He wished the tourist would leave him alone but the man seemed eager to talk about his vacation on the island. Sergio politely listened for a while then checked his watch again.

It's six o'clock already. He looked around. His heart sank. The time was up, and Raquel wasn't here. And that only meant one thing: she's not coming.

With a heavy heart, he excused himself from the tourist and was about to leave when he heard someone call him from behind.

"Sergio?"

Then he smiled. It's Raquel.

He'd know that voice from anywhere. Sergio let out a big sigh of relief.

He turned and saw her standing not far from him.

"I thought you weren't coming," Sergio said tearing up, his voice suddenly hoarse.

She walked towards him.

"The boat I was in had a little trouble docking on shore," she explained, clutching her shoulder bag.

"But I'm here now."

Overwhelmed with emotions, Sergio cupped her face with both hands and kissed her tenderly.

Raquel wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. For a few minutes, they held on to each other - each lost to their own emotions.

Then she gently pulled away from him.

With her hands on his chest, she said, "I'm staying with you here but on one condition."

Sergio nodded silently, his arms around her waist.

"Let's talk. I'll take you to the house where I live then we can talk there," he replied.

Raquel raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't your secret hideaway?"

"Why would it be?" he responded. "There are many tourists here. Too many people. No, I live on the other side of the island – far from the crowd."

She smirked.

"I never thought you'd like living on the beach. I remember you saying you don't like the sand and the ocean," she teased.

He laughed.

"Ah, but you'd like the beach where I live! It's secluded and we'll have the beach all to ourselves," he grinned at her.

She giggled and smiled back at him. He took her hand.

"Come, it's getting dark. I have a motorbike parked outside. We'll be at my house in no time."

Hand in hand, Sergio and Raquel walked outside the resort towards his motorbike.

"I'd also like you to meet someone. He's been living with me since the escape," said Sergio.

Raquel turned curious.

"Who?"

"You'll see," he answered with a mysterious smile.

"Is he one of those Serbians who attacked me at the hangar? Because if he is, I don't think I'd like to meet him." Raquel sounded miffed.

"No, he isn't."

They stopped in front of his motorbike.

"Raquel…" he started, suddenly looking uncomfortable. But she waved him off.

"Let's just talk about everything when we get there, okay?"

He nodded. He handed her a helmet while he strapped on another one before he got on the motorbike.

Raquel hopped on behind him.

Soon, they were cruising down a narrow dirt road towards a secluded beach.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach Sergio's house.

Sergio parked the motorbike close to the beach. Raquel hopped off from the motorbike and took off her helmet. She looked around the scenery. They were surrounded by lush greeneries. Palm trees sway gently with the cool breeze. The sky was bathed in orange streaks and Raquel could see the sun sinking further from the distance.

"It's beautiful here!" she said with delight.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air around them, she walked towards the beach.

Sergio stored away their helmets in the bike's compartment and followed her down the beach.

"Isn't it?" He grinned.

She noticed the wooden lamp posts scattered along the stretch of the beach and was grateful for the additional light. Clutching the seams of her dress, Raquel inched her way near the shore and stopped to take in the sight before her. She could see the ocean waves getting bigger from a distance.

Sergio stepped in beside her.

"There's not much to see in this dim light. But tomorrow I can take you around the beach then we can swim and have a picnic if you like."

Raquel was suddenly reminded of her things she left back at the hotel. And all the other things she had to leave behind to start a new life with Sergio.

She turned to him and said, "Let's get inside the house and talk."

Without a word, he led her towards a wooden house not far from the beach.

Sergio was expecting his companion to be in the house when he and Raquel came in but he's nowhere to be found. The house was empty. Since they don't use cellphones anymore since the escape from the heist, he had no way of contacting him. But Sergio assumed his companion went out again to visit his friends living nearby.

In the meantime, he and Raquel needed to talk.

"So, let's have it. What's your condition in living with me?" Sergio asked.

He was sitting on a bulky bamboo chair inside a spacious living room while Raquel sat on an equally bulky bamboo sofa across him.

"I want you to find a school here for Paula. I won't let her come here without settling her education."

Raquel wanted to put Paula first in her plans and she was very determined that her daughter would be well taken care of.

"That won't be a problem. I agree that education is very important and there are actually a few schools here where Paula can study. But I suggest that we get her a private tutor instead – for security purposes, you understand."

Raquel thought for a moment. He was right. The Spanish police hadn't stopped looking for Sergio and his fellow robbers. And despite being cleared from the investigation due to insufficient evidence, Raquel wasn't completely off the hook yet. She knew Prieto was still harboring strong suspicions about her involvement in the heist. She couldn't risk Paula being used against her again by Prieto. And she didn't want her daughter taken away from her by her ex-husband Alberto. No, it's too dangerous for Paula to be seen around school.

"You're right. Okay then, let's hire a private tutor for Paula," she answered.

"Very well. I'll ask a local friend here for recommendations."

He cleared his throat.

"What about your mother? Would Marivi have a problem in coming here with you?"

Raquel look troubled.

"I don't know. I haven't actually told her I'm coming here to find you. I didn't tell her about the postcards."

"But what does she think about me? After she found out about my real identity, what did she think?" He prodded.

"She was disappointed more than anything. But believe it or not, she still likes you, despite of everything that happened. She said it's the first time in years that she saw me happy when I was with you."

He chuckled. "That's good to know."

Raquel told him that her mother coming with her to live on the island was still up in the air. She just had to find a way to convince her.

They spent the next hour talking about their new living arrangements on the island – how she would travel back to Spain to pick up Paula and Marivi, how they would come here undetected by the police, etc.

Then a sudden noise at the front door interrupted and startled both of them.

"That must be him already," remarked Sergio, thinking about his companion.

Raquel looked at the clock hanging on the wall to her left. It's almost 8:00PM. That's when she realized she was hungry.

Sergio stood up and moved towards the living room door. Then a man appeared by the door.

"Ah, Sergio, you're back! Where have you been all afternoon? I was going to ask you to come with me to Nardo's house. His teenaged son just graduated from high school. He had a party for him earlier," said the man grinning widely at Sergio.

"As you can see, I have a guest," Sergio answered. He nodded towards Raquel who was sitting at the far end and staring at the man in surprise.

"Berlin?" she asked in total surprise.

Berlin turned to look at her.

"Inspector! You finally showed up!" exclaimed Berlin. His grin became even wider.

"She's not a police inspector anymore," Sergio informed him.

Raquel looked at Sergio then at Berlin.

_Oh, this is going to be a long night._ She thought.

* * *

UP NEXT: _Why is Berlin alive? How did he survive the heist? And can Raquel convince her mother to come live with her and Sergio in Palawan? Stay tuned to find out! _


	5. The Man Behind the Mask

**CHAPTER 5: The Man Behind the Mask **

"Why are you here?" Raquel asked Berlin, still staring at him.

But before Berlin could answer, Raquel turned to Sergio.

"I've been in the police force for many years and have handled many crimes. And if there's one thing I know about robberies, it's that robbers usually part ways after they get their loot. How come Berlin is here with you?"

"You can call me Andres now," said Berlin. "And to answer your question—" he started but Sergio cut him off.

"Andres, let me explain it to her myself."

Berlin shrugged, "Suit yourself."

He settled himself on a bamboo chair near where Raquel was sitting and grinned at her. Considering that they're now living in a tropical country, Berlin ditched his favorite coat and could now be regularly seen wearing a light collared shirt and pants. That evening, he was wearing a navy blue shirt and white pants. And despite having gone to a party in the neighborhood and spent the last couple of hours playing cards with his friends, he still managed to look immaculate and refined as ever.

Sergio cleared his throat. Still standing, he faced Raquel.

"Andres is my older brother," explained Sergio.

Raquel looked perplexed. "But his last name…"

"He used our mother's maiden name so we wouldn't be associated together. That's how we wanted it. It's for our safety."

Raquel looked at each of them. "But you two are the exact opposite of each other! I would never think you two are related!"

Berlin laughed.

"Ahh! But it is what it is, Inspector."

"Call me Raquel!" She chided him sharply.

"Forgive me." Berlin looked apologetic. "I'm used to calling you that. Anyway, most people don't see us as brothers because I'm the charming and elegant one and I have an excellent taste while Sergio is…" He looked at Sergio up and down.

"What now, Andres?" Sergio eyed his brother warily.

"Well, you dress like a nerd, you hardly go out to have fun, you spend most of your time poring over books and academic journals. You… you look like a professor!"

"But I _am_ a Professor!" Sergio answered adamantly. "At least, I used to be."

"You're a real professor?" Raquel asked Sergio.

"Yes. I used to teach history and economics at a university."

"Indeed, you were," remarked Berlin. "But now the whole of Spain knows you as The Professor – the mastermind of the heist."

Berlin turned to face Raquel.

"You know Raquel, I'm so glad you finally showed up. You had no idea how many times I had to hear Sergio talk about you. He talked about you every day! He kept bugging me about it. He was like, 'Will Raquel find the clue? Do you think she'll come here? What if she doesn't really want to see me again? Can she ever forgive me?' On and on he went! I was sick and tired of it!" Berlin threw an annoying glance at his brother.

"Yes, well, I…" Sergio stammered looking embarrassed. Raquel was amused.

"And did you know that Sergio goes to that bar every day since we came here just to wait for you?" Berlin added, smirking at Raquel.

Raquel looked at Sergio. "You… waited? Every day?" she asked in amazement.

Sergio nodded silently.

Raquel didn't know what to say. On one hand, she was touched by his romantic gesture but on the other hand, she thought it was kind of foolish of him to do so. She wasn't sure if she'd cry happy tears or laugh at the foolishness of it all.

Berlin stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll check with Juanita and see if she can prepare a quick dinner for us. I assume you two haven't eaten yet?" He looked at both of them.

"Oh, I forgot!" Sergio said with a start. He looked at Raquel.

"I apologize. You must be hungry now. Juanita is our househelp who lives nearby. She cooks for us once in a while."

"That's settled then. I'll go see Juanita now and be back in ten minutes." With that, Berlin went out and left Sergio and Raquel in the living room.

They didn't have to wait long for dinner as it turned out, Juanita already prepared dinner for them in her house. Berlin came back with her carrying a pot of a local dish called _sinigang_. Sergio helped in preparing the table while Raquel waited in the living room. Soon, the three of them were sitting at a table in the dining hall. Over dinner, Berlin regaled Raquel with stories of his short trips to Manila and Macau and how he's spending his share of the money from the heist.

"Is that how you're spending the money you got from the robbery? By gambling in casinos?!" asked Raquel in disbelief.

"Well I don't gamble in Macau!" answered Berlin sounding offended. "It would be stupid of me if I do that knowing full well that the international police may be monitoring all casinos in the world to find us. I just went there for the Grand Prix! And of course, to sample the local culture."

"And I told you not to go there. It's too dangerous. Someone could have spotted you there," Sergio reminded him.

"And as I told you many times, I took extra precautions so stop worrying!"

Raquel looked at Sergio.

"What about you? How are you spending the money?"

"I haven't spent it," he answered.

"You haven't?" she asked in surprise.

"Ay, Raquel! My brother is such a scrooge. He won't spend the money at all," butted in Berlin. "In fact, he doesn't even venture far from here. It's crazy!"

"But why?"

"I'm a simple man, Raquel. I don't wish for extravagance. And I really don't care about the money. The only reason I planned the robbery was to honor my father," answered Sergio.

"Your father?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Little by little, Sergio told Raquel about his father and the robbery. With an approving nod from Berlin, Sergio proceeded to tell her that their father was a bank robber himself and that the idea of robbing the Royal Mint of Spain and printing their own money came from their father.

"So it runs in the family, huh," Raquel commented after a while.

"I guess so."

Sergio also added that he and Berlin decided to keep their familial relationship a secret from the other members of the gang.

Shortly after dinner, Raquel and Sergio retreated back to the living room while Berlin went out for a smoke.

Raquel went to stand by an open window, which had a stunning view of the beach. She could see Berlin from a distance as he lit up a cigarette.

"You know I used to smoke myself but gave it up months ago," shared Raquel.

Sergio stood behind Raquel watching her as a gentle breeze swirled around them and played with her hair.

"That's good to know. I never liked smoking. I wish Andres would quit too but he likes it too much."

She turned to face him.

"Tell me more about yourself. I want to know everything about you. No more secrets. No more masks."

"Very well, no more secrets," he agreed.

Sergio adjusted his glasses and proceeded to tell her about his life – how he was a sickly child who spent most of his childhood in a hospital, how his parents tried to seek help from the government in covering their mounting medical expenses but were turned away for one reason or another. He also shared how Berlin came to be a thief to help the family and how his brother eventually followed their father's footsteps as a bank robber. He told her how he came to be a professor himself before giving it up to focus on planning the grand robbery.

When he was finished, Raquel was silent for a few minutes. She's trying to process everything she learned from him.

"So you've studied me from the very beginning. You dug up all the public files you could find about me and used that to your advantage in executing the robbery at the mint," she finally remarked.

Sergio immediately felt remorse.

"I'm truly sorry, Raquel. That was necessary. I had to do it. It's… it's not personal, you see. It's business. I would have done the same thing to any lead investigator assigned to the robbery."

"You really hurt me," she said with a slight catch in her throat, remembering her old wounds.

"I know, and I'm really sorry."

He stepped closer and squeezed her hand. "But I promise you, I will never hurt you again."

He sighed and looked away for a moment.

"You know, when I was planning the robbery, I studied every possible angle that could happen. But I never expected that I would fall in love with the very person who was leading the investigation. I never expected to fall for you – but I did. And I know you did too. Something happened between us that's out of our control. We both felt it, and we can't deny it despite of us being on opposite sides."

Raquel stared up at him. Here was a brilliant man whose family was previously wronged and was now trying to make things right – a man who just happened to have a different view on how to do it. Did her feelings for him change after his revelation? Her heart answered with a resounding 'no.' She's still very much in love with him since that day she found out about his real identity.

"I tried to forget you. I tried to convince myself to move on and that it would be better not to see you again. But I couldn't…" she said tearing up.

He cupped her face. He wanted to take all her pain away.

"Raquel, you are my first love. It doesn't matter what other people think, or if they approve. We have each other now, and that's all that matters. Let's start over and create new memories."

She nodded wordlessly and smiled.

Their kiss was soft and sweet at first but quickly turned passionate as their pent-up emotions bubbled at the surface. Sergio pulled her closer to him without breaking the kiss as his hands ran down her back while she wrapped her arms around him. Soon, they found themselves tumbling into his bedroom, tearing each other's clothes – each wanting to be as close to each other as possible.

Raquel didn't care what tomorrow might bring for her. She cast her worries aside for now. All she wanted that moment was to love him and be with him all through the night.


	6. Starting Over

**CHAPTER 6: Starting Over**

Raquel woke up beside him. She was lying on her back, her head turned towards the window. She winced slightly as a ray of morning light caught her eye. Averting her sleepy eyes from the window, she turned towards Sergio who was still sleeping beside her. She smiled fondly. He was lying on his side, his back towards her. The sheets in the bed were all rumpled after their night of passion. With only a thin sheet covering their thighs, she inched closer to Sergio and wrapped her arm around him, hand splayed on his chest. He stirred when she started planting soft kisses on his shoulder. Sergio slowly opened his eyes and turned.

"Hey," Raquel greeted softly, smiling down at him.

"Hey," he smiled at her sleepily. He slowly got up. "What time is it?"

She looked at the clock on the wall in front of her.

"Well, it's only 6:30."

"You're up early," he commented. "Do you always get up early?" He toyed with her hair as they sat on the bed.

Chuckling she said, "Well, if you're living with a child you have to. I usually get up early to get Paula ready for school."

"Ah yes, of course." He caressed her face. Sitting naked in front of him, Raquel's face had a soft glow that morning.

"What do you want for breakfast? I'll cook," he asked.

"I thought Juanita does the cooking for you?"

"She does but I want to cook for you."

Raquel smiled. "Omelettes and toast are just fine for me."

"Omelettes and toast then. Coming right up!" Sergio tossed the sheet aside and got up from the bed.

"Oh! Don't forget coffee!" she added.

"Right!" He put on a bathrobe, picked up his glasses from a side table and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You can stay here while I prepare our breakfast."

"I'll freshen up and join you in the kitchen in a few minutes," she answered.

Sergio pointed where the bathroom was and went out of the bedroom barefoot, leaving Raquel to collect her clothes strewn on the floor.

It wasn't long before Raquel emerged from the bedroom wearing a bathrobe and joined Sergio in the kitchen. By then, Sergio was just done flipping a second omelette in the pan. A pot of coffee was brewing on the side. He turned to look as she entered.

"It won't be long now. I'm almost done here," he remarked with a smile.

Just then, a pair of toast popped up from a toaster beside the coffee maker.

Raquel was about to get them when he stopped her.

"No, just sit. I'll get that."

She nodded and sat on the nearest stool in the kitchen.

Sergio placed the toast on a plate then put them on a wooden table in front of her.

"That's for you," he nodded towards a plate of omelette on the table.

"Thanks." She got up to fetch some cutlery then went back to sit on the stool.

Sergio turned off the burner and slid the second omelette on a plate. As he opened a cupboard to get two coffee cups for both of them, Berlin entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Berlin greeted him while he stretched his arms and yawned. He was wearing a matching silky blue bathrobe and slippers. He noticed Raquel sitting by the kitchen table.

"Ah, Raquel! You're still here. I figured." He grinned at her widely, looking from her to Sergio with a sly look on his face.

"Hello, Berlin." Self-consciously, she pulled the top of her bathrobe closer to her chest, aware of the fact that she's still naked underneath.

Berlin headed straight towards the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice. He moved towards Sergio and took a tall glass from the cupboard. Whistling a merry tune, he went to sit on a stool opposite Raquel and poured himself a glass of juice.

Sergio filled the two cups with coffee then sat beside Raquel with his plate of omelette.

"So I assumed you two are back together again?" asked Berlin, leaning towards them and cupping his face with one hand. His eyebrow slightly raised.

Sergio and Raquel looked at each other.

"Indeed we are," beamed Sergio squeezing Raquel's hand. She smiled in agreement.

"Well that's wonderful then," grinned Berlin as he sipped his juice. In his gut, he knew Raquel could be trusted. And judging by the looks of the two sitting in front of him, he could see both were in love with each other.

"So… got any plans for today? Sightseeing perhaps? Sergio, why don't we take Raquel around the island? We can show her the beautiful spots."

"Actually, I have to go back to my hotel," Raquel answered. Berlin looked at Sergio.

"Yes, of course. You need to fetch your things," Sergio agreed looking at her.

"Ah, perhaps another time then," said Berlin.

Sensing that they needed to be alone to talk, Berlin got up and excused himself from the kitchen.

Over breakfast, Raquel and Sergio agreed that she would stay with him for a few days before heading back to Spain.

Forty minutes later, Raquel was dressed wearing the same clothes she wore the previous day. She and Sergio were standing on the shore of Coron Island. A pump boat floated idly near them, ready to take her back to the hotel. Beside the boat, two men were patiently waiting for Raquel. One of them was leaning against the boat surveying the ocean in front of him. The other man – Cardo – was standing close and shaking sand off his boots.

"Cardo will help you with your bags and bring them here. You can trust him. He's one of my men," said Sergio holding both her hands.

Hearing his name, Cardo gave them a little nod.

Looking up at Sergio, Raquel smiled warmly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "See you again soon then."

"See you soon," he whispered on her lips as he returned the kiss.

Cardo approached them and cleared his throat.

Raquel turned slightly and saw him hovering.

"I have to go now."

Reluctantly, Sergio let her go and watched as Cardo helped her get on the boat. The other man pulled the anchor from the water and started the boat's engine.

As the boat cruised through the crystal clear waters, Raquel couldn't help but wish Sergio joined her back to the hotel. But she knew that it would be risky for Sergio to be seen around town, so she just contented herself with the knowledge that she'll see him again soon enough.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Raquel was back at the hotel. She quickly took a shower and packed her bags. Wearing a white blouse and mustard-colored capri pants, she checked out of the hotel in no time. This time, she was more careful not to be unnecessary caught on the CCTV cameras at the hotel. From that moment on, she had to be discreet about where she would go and avoid attracting attention from anyone.

Soon, she found herself sitting in the passenger seat of a taxi, with her luggage and bags safely tucked away in the trunk of the car. Cardo sat in front of the taxi – alert but calm and collected. Their journey back to the island was quick. Cardo made sure of that. By lunchtime, Raquel was back at Sergio's house.

Sergio cleared a space for Raquel in his bedroom. He must admit, he was excited about Raquel moving in him even for just a few days. He might have had relationships with other women before but it's his first time to actually live with the woman he loves. He's anxious to do everything right and make her feel right at home.

Raquel sat on the edge of Sergio's bed while he put away the last of her bags inside a closet.

"Well, that's all of your bags then," said Sergio facing her.

"I can move things around later if you need more space. But in the meantime, I have a surprise for you," he added smiling.

"What is it?" smiled Raquel.

"Come with me. You'll see." He took her hand and pulled her from the bed. He led her outside the house towards the beach.

Raquel gasped in delight when she saw a picnic was set near the shore. On a thick picnic cloth laid a bowl of salad, fruits, savory dishes, rice and some cupcakes. A bucket of chilled juice and water was placed among the plates. A small, makeshift tent was set to provide shade for the picnic.

"I hope you like it. It's what I could manage in a short time."

"I love it!" she exclaimed, walking quickly towards the picnic set.

Chuckling, Sergio followed her down the shore, his moss-colored beach shorts flapping against the wind.

Raquel sat beside the picnic set laid before her and began sampling the dishes. Sergio sat beside her and poured her drinks. Then he proceeded to give her a little bit of background on each local dish set before them.

"Oy!" hollered Berlin from a distance.

Sergio and Raquel both turned to look. They saw Berlin waving at them from a distance. Wearing a straw hat, a turquoise shirt and salmon pink shorts, Berlin made his way to the picnic.

"You set up a picnic without letting me know?" he asked as soon as he's within earshot.

"Uh, Andres, I set this up for Raquel not you," Sergio answered.

Berlin pretended to be hurt.

"I'm your brother, and Raquel is part of the family now. I should be invited."

Raquel raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to join us, Berlin?" she asked politely.

Deep down, Raquel didn't really want Berlin to join them. Even though he's Sergio's brother, she didn't really like him very much. He made crude jokes during dinner and she could sense an underlying cruelty beneath him.

Berlin sensed her unwillingness.

"Nah, never mind! I'll just grab a bite from the kitchen. You two have fun." Berlin liked Raquel but he could tell that she's wary of him. He couldn't blame her. He guessed that her instincts as a police investigator was still inherent in her. Besides, he knew they wanted to spend time together as much as possible and he didn't want to interfere.

He started making his way back towards the house.

"We'll talk later!" hollered Sergio after him. Berlin made a small wave indicating that he heard him.

Raquel shook her head as she took a bite of her salad. "I don't like him."

Sergio chuckled. "You're not alone. Some people don't like him either and he knows it! And I know that he can really be annoying sometimes."

"I've read his profile. He's psychopathic and narcissistic. Tell me, was he the one who decided to be in charge of the heist?"

"Actually, I put him in charge. There's no other person in the group who knew about the details of the plan except him. I knew he couldn't be rattled so easily and could remain calm under extreme pressure so I picked him."

In between bites, Sergio told Raquel about everything that happened during the heist, including how he managed to pull off pretending to be Salva while overseeing the heist. He wanted to be honest with her so he told her every detail including the real names of his gang. He shared that Berlin almost didn't make it when they were trying to escape. But Helsinki pulled him out of the tunnel just in time. Berlin was shot during the gunfight but thankfully, he wasn't badly wounded.

Raquel had to admit that Sergio's plan was brilliant. She had never encountered a criminal as clever as him. She also told him about the time when she finally decided to quit her job after witnessing so much corruption in the police. She expressed her disappointment at the system that failed to uphold the law.

Later that day, Sergio took Raquel around the beach and they spent a few hours swimming.

* * *

In the next three days, Sergio and Berlin showed Raquel around the island. They took extra precautions not to be seen by many people. Sergio and Raquel also spent some time looking for a private tutor for Paula.

On her last day at the island, Sergio took her to Kayangan Lake for some sightseeing and snorkeling. Berlin went with them as well along with Juanita and Cardo. Since it was an off-peak season, Sergio was glad that the lake only had very few visitors – mostly locals – that day. To reach the lake, they had to climb a hundred or so steps among a thick foliage.

"Ay, these steps are killing me!" complained Berlin as the five of them climb. He stopped mid-way to catch his breath.

Sergio and Raquel were ahead of him by a few steps while Juanita and Cardo were behind him.

"You've been here before and you didn't have a problem climbing the steps," Sergio reminded him looking down at Berlin. They stopped climbing.

"Well, that was a year ago since we've been here. And these steps are really steep."

"It must be because of all those cigarettes you've been smoking," commented Juanita.

"Your lungs are failing you," she added.

Cardo smirked beside her. Raquel remained silent.

"Now there's no reason to be snarky, Juanita," replied Berlin.

"Look, if you don't hurry, we will waste time just standing here!" said Sergio.

"You can go ahead. I'll catch up with you," Berlin shooed them away.

"I can wait for you here," offered Cardo.

"No, you can go ahead with them. I'll be fine," assured Berlin.

"I'll wait for him," offered Raquel suddenly. She might not like him but she's not unkind either.

"Are you sure?" Sergio asked her.

"Yes. You and Juanita and Cardo can go ahead and set up our spot at the lake. Berlin can just show me how to get there," answered Raquel.

"Fine then. Cardo, Juanita, come with me." Sergio started climbing up the steps again. Carrying the food they brought, Juanita and Cardo went ahead of Berlin and joined Sergio. Raquel climbed down the steps and stood beside Berlin. Wearing a gray tank top and a pair of navy blue shorts, she shifted her weight as she balanced the backpack on her shoulder.

"You should try to quit smoking. I did it myself. Trust me, it will do you good," she commented while eyeing him.

"Ah, Raquel. There are just things in life that are both dangerous and enjoyable at the same time. And smoking is one of them," Berlin answered.

"Is that so?" she raised an eyebrow. He nodded and took a deep breath. He looked up the steps as Sergio, Juanita and Cardo disappeared from their view.

"Ready to climb back again?" she asked.

"In a while." He took another deep breath and savored the fresh air around them. Then he looked at her.

"Listen, Raquel. I know you don't like me very much but I'm glad you're here with us." Berlin started.

She looked at him in surprise.

"Since you've been here, I've never seen Sergio look so happy. My brother might not be the perfect man, but he's a good person and there's nothing in the world I want for him but to be happy. I love him very much."

"I'm sure you do."

Berlin continued: "I can't imagine any woman that's right for him but you. You're his perfect match – beautiful, smart and tough. You can go toe to toe with him if it needs be. I can see that. Sergio can be very stubborn, you know.

He didn't have much luck when it comes to women and relationships. And I saw how devastated he was when we left the heist. At first, I couldn't understand why he felt so sad. We managed to escape from the police with our share of the money we took from the mint but he wasn't happy. It wasn't until we separated from the group and headed here that I found out about his relationship with you. I had to wrangle it out from him because he wouldn't talk. And now you're here and he's happy. I'm glad that he finally found someone like you."

Raquel was touched by his words. She had no idea that Berlin felt that way about her.

"Thank you for telling me this, Andres. I'm touched and I really appreciate your honesty."

"Of course, I'm also thrilled that you're a police inspector – or should I say former police inspector – and that you're on our side now," Berlin gave her a smile.

Raquel rolled her eyes at him. "Indeed, I was!"

"Now come on, we're too far behind now." She started to climb.

Berlin followed her.

"Hold on, I'll lead the way."


	7. Crossings

**CHAPTER 7: Crossings**

"Are you sure you have all your things with you? You didn't forget anything back at the house?" Sergio asked Raquel worriedly.

They were standing outside the entrance of the Busuanga Airport in Coron. It was 10:30 in the morning and Raquel's bags were piled beside her feet. In over an hour, Raquel would be boarding a plane back to Manila where she would take an international flight back to Spain. Berlin accompanied them to the airport and was now standing beside Sergio surveying their surroundings closely.

"Yes Sergio, I'm sure. You've asked me that the third time already!" answered Raquel looking exasperated.

"Excuse my little brother, Raquel. He's just nervous being here at the airport," butted in Berlin with a smile.

Sergio looked uneasy. "It's just that I haven't been to any airport since the end of the heist. Someone might spot us here."

"Stop being paranoid, Sergio! No one knows about us here. Just act normal and no one will suspect anything," hissed Berlin. "Now come on, let's get these bags inside." He picked up two of Raquel's bags.

"Let's go," said Raquel while pulling the handle of her brown handbag closer to her exposed shoulder. She proceeded to walk towards the entrance. Without a word, Sergio pulled Raquel's wheeled luggage towards the entrance.

Half an hour later, Raquel was ready to get through the boarding gate.

"Well, this is it for me. I'll see you two again soon," said Raquel taking a deep breath while facing both brothers. They were standing near the final security checkpoint.

Berlin hugged her warmly. "Be careful, okay? And stay safe," he said to her before pulling back. She nodded with a smile.

Sergio stepped closer and held her tight for a few minutes.

"I'll be here waiting for you – as always," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll be back soon," she responded softly. He gave her a long, sweet kiss.

An elderly Filipino woman behind them interrupted their kiss. "Miss, are you boarding or not?" said the woman impatiently.

Raquel and Sergio ignored her. "You know how to contact me if you encounter any problem at all," Sergio reminded her.

"Relax, Sergio. I know what to do," she answered, squeezing his hands reassuringly. She gave him one last kiss then turned and went through the security checkpoint while Sergio and Berlin looked on.

Sergio blew her a kiss when she looked back at them on the other side of the checkpoint. Berlin waved at her. With that, Raquel headed for the boarding gate.

Berlin turned away and suddenly winced, clutching his right hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Sergio looking at him.

"My hand. It suddenly grew stiff."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. It's probably just cramps. Raquel's bags were quite heavy."

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Sergio, walking towards the exit doors of the airport.

Berlin followed him without a word, wriggling his right hand and shaking it to rid of the stiffness.

Walking ahead, Sergio didn't notice the worried look on Berlin's face.

* * *

Raquel made it safely back to Spain without any incident. A day after coming back home, she told her mother about her visit to Palawan.

"I thought you went to Hawaii for a long-overdue vacation?! Didn't you say you were going with a friend?" asked her mother Marivi. They were sitting on the edge of Raquel's bed.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I lied about that."

Raquel finally told her about the postcards and about her time with Sergio in Palawan.

"My goodness! So he was hiding there the whole time," Marivi exclaimed, clutching her heart.

"I didn't want to tell you at first because I wasn't sure I was going to find him there. And I didn't want to raise suspicions. But Mama, there's more to it than that. And I hope you will consider it."

Raquel told her about their plan to live on the island with her and Paula.

After a while, Marivi stood up without a word and stared out the window.

"Leave Spain and live in Palawan?" she whispered, looking troubled.

Raquel looked at her pleadingly.

"Mama, I love him and I want to start a new life with him there. My career here is over. Prieto has tainted my reputation. And I don't want to go back to law enforcement. I don't trust the system anymore."

"But you can still look for another job here! Try a new career! Or maybe… start a business of your own," stammered Marivi.

"What about Paula, Mama? I admit I've been neglecting her because I was always working! And it will probably be the same again if I start a new career. But if we live in Palawan, I have the chance to look after her properly. I can start focusing on her – and you," she reasoned.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Remember, you will be living with the most wanted man in Spain. How will your friends and colleagues at the police force take that? You will lose them. And think about Paula's future, Raquel!"

"I _have_ thought about, Mama! Long and hard. And I've made my decision. Sergio will support me every step of the way. He has agreed to take care of Paula, too. Yes, I will lose some friends in the process but I'm prepared to face that. Besides, majority of the public sympathizes with the Professor and his band. And Sergio has his reasons for what he did. He told me."

Marivi shook her head. "I just hope you will not regret what you're about to do. I like Sergio but… I'm not sure if it's ever going to work out between you two considering the circumstances."

"It will, Mama," Raquel answered with conviction.

Marivi was silent.

"You still haven't given me an answer about whether you're coming with us or not," Raquel reminded her mother.

"I don't know, Raquel. What you're asking me to do is a lot to take in."

Raquel proceeded to tell her about the security measures that she and Sergio thought of when she travels back to Palawan with Marivi and Paula.

"Think about it for a few days, Mama. Just let me know when you're ready."

With that, Raquel stood up from the bed and went out of the room, leaving Marivi to mull over the plan.

* * *

It took Marivi three nights before agreeing to live with Raquel and Sergio in Palawan. The following days, Raquel busied herself preparing for the move. She also told Marivi about Berlin and assured her that he's a well-meaning friend.

With the help of Sergio's Serbian friends, she obtained passage for her mother and Paula to Belgrade. She also obtained fake passports for the three of them.

"Why did you have to cut and dye your hair, mommy?" asked Paula as Raquel helped her daughter board a small private plane in Barcelona.

Raquel touched her freshly dyed hair self-consciously. Her hair now fell just above her shoulders.

"I told you, sweetheart. I wanted to try a new hairstyle."

Behind her, Marivi shook her head. "I don't like it, Raquel. Blond hair doesn't suit you."

"You know I had to do it, Mama. I'll wash it off when we get to Palawan, okay?"

Marivi just shrugged her shoulders and hauled her bag inside the plane. The plane was a little outdated and wasn't at all luxurious but it was comfortable enough for them.

Hours later, the three of them arrived in Belgrade where they spent the night at a safe hideout provided by the Serbians. Raquel would have preferred jumping to another plane bound for Manila as soon as they arrive but thought Paula and her mother needed to rest before boarding another plane.

Early the next morning, the three of them settled themselves inside another private plane which would finally take them to Manila. It was a long flight and Raquel made sure Paula had enough distraction and entertainment so her daughter wouldn't be bored.

It was late evening when the plane landed on a private strip in Manila. The lateness of the hour provided Raquel enough coverage for their stop at a small lodging house. After enough hours of rest and sleep, they headed for the airport where they took a commercial flight to Palawan.

"How long 'til we get there, mommy? I'm getting tired of boarding planes!" complained Paula as they made their way through the aisle of the plane.

"Not long, sweetheart. Only a few more hours and we're there," answered Raquel anxiously. She, too, was getting tired of traveling. All she wanted was to finally settle in with Sergio and get a proper rest.

She helped her mother put their bags inside the cabin and let Paula sit beside the window. Marivi took the aisle seat while Raquel took the middle seat. Once the three of them were sitting comfortably in their seats, Raquel laid her head back and looked out the window.

_It won't be long now. See you soon, Sergio._ She smiled to herself as the plane began to move.

* * *

_UP NEXT: What tragedy awaits Berlin on the island? Stay tuned to find out!_


End file.
